The New Ark
by protector91
Summary: What if story where Meredith survives. Trapped on LV-223 until rescue arrives, Elizabeth Shaw and Meredith Vickers must work together to survive on this dismal planet. How long will they last before the creatures left on the engineer ship realize there are survivors?
1. Stranded

**A/N: This story came about because I wanted Meredith to live, among other things. A couple of changes made are that she, Elizabeth, and David are still currently on the moon and are unaware of the other ships. The Engineer has not attacked, which also leaves out the giant face hugger; for now. This isn't going to be anything terribly long, but we'll see as the story develops.**

* * *

**Meredith's POV**

I sit uneasily in my chair. Fidgeting with my sweaty palms; I compose myself as best I can and type a couple of random keys on a keyboard. The monitor at the back of the lifeboat goes dark and then a clock appears. I clear my throat and speak.

"Lifeboat's log. The date is January 5th, 2094. This is Meredith Vickers. One of the three survivors of the ship Prometheus broadcasting this message at semi-full power. I'd give the transmitter everything it has, but android David says we need as much energy for life support as possible, so this will have to do. I'm not sure where to begin really. Three years ago a team of archaeologists discovered a bunch of ancient cave drawings separated by centuries, but depicting the same thing. They figured it might have something to do with how the human race was made. I didn't buy it, but my boss and father did. Peter Weyland of the Weyland Corporation funded their expedition, which brought us here to LV-223; a dismal moon light years from Earth. We found what we were looking for…did we ever. This moon is some kind of bioweapons testing ground."

I decided to pause the transmission and pour myself a drink; a glass of milk. Wasn't in the mood for anything alcoholic. Glass shaking in hand, I'm only able to manage small sips. I then restart the transmission.

"It's possible that whatever created these weapons…made us too. I know it's hard to imagine that we were made to destroy, but it does explain our violent nature doesn't it? We managed to ground the ship that housed the deadly cargo before it could reach its next location; Earth. But in doing so we lost Prometheus and most of the crew with it. The only ones left are me, Dr. Elizabeth Shaw, and the android David. The android has been less then helpful as he had to enter some kind of sleep mode, I'm not so sure exactly, while he self-repairs the damage he received from one of the engineers. It was more extensive than we realized."

I take another sip and finish off my drink before continuing.

"As for the good Doctor, she has been periodically visiting the ship these past few days. I don't know what's she's looking for, but I sure as Hell am not going near that thing. It's brought nothing, but death. If anyone on Earth gets this message, send rescue fast. Our Lifeboat has enough life support to last for maybe 2 years. Maybe a little longer if we're lucky. Send a military class ship. Marines would be the best. We have to destroy that ship and any others like it that may be on this rock. It's the only way to be sure no one else discovers this stuff. End transmission."

I shut off the transmitter and lean back in my seat. I pour another glass of milk and this time down it in one gulp. It doesn't help...of course it doesn't. It's milk.

But it's better than just sitting around doing nothing. I should probably be out keeping Elizabeth out of trouble, but again I will not go anywhere near that ship. The most contact Elizabeth and I have had since knocking the Space Jokey, as I jokingly call them, ship out of the sky was see what was damaged in the lifeboat when it crashed.

**Airlock breached**

The minute I hear the computer's announcement, a gun is in my hands and aiming at the door in a matter of seconds. My heart pounds and my hands quiver; grip on the gun slipping. Footsteps approach and my finger is an inch away from pulling the trigger.

"Don't you ever get tired of doing that?" Elizabeth enters the room pulling off her helmet and I set aside my weapon.

"Until we get off this rock, no," I respond to her rather coldly. Why shouldn't I? It's her fault we're currently stuck here.

"We're the only ones on this moon, Meredith," she says to me strangely calm as she pours herself a drink too. Looks like vodka.

"A few days ago we thought we were the only living beings in the universe and that's no longer the case. Who knows what else is on this moon? Or in that ship for that matter. Why do you keep going back there?"

"There has to be more of those holographic recordings in that ship. It might give us some answers about whether or not the engineers made us," she responds.

"Well if that's the case why are you still wearing that thing?" I ask pointing to the cross she wears around her neck.

"Until we have a clear cut answer about our Maker Meredith, this is what I chose to believe in. Besides, even if they did create us, what created them?"

Elizabeth slides her glass to me and I pour her another drink.

"Either way you chose to look at it, we're nothing but abandoned creations. When God was dissatisfied with humanity he made it rain for 40 days and 40 nights."

"You're forgetting about Noah's Ark," Elizabeth reminds mine.

"Right. One family to rebuild the entire human race. I'd like to know how that worked. Funny how we nearly re-lived that same scenario with the Space Jockey, only the black liquid would've wiped us out faster. That and our 'ark' is now gone. Had we failed at stopping the ship, the two of us won't be repopulating any planets anytime soon."

Elizabeth finishes her drink and then pushes her seat closer to me. Her calm demeanor drops instantly and she snatches my gun from the table and points it at me.

"Well it's lucky for us that we won't have to worry about that since Captain Janek did what was necessary," she says. Elizabeth is all serious now and I don't dare make any sudden moves. The gun is pointed directly at my heart.

"Yeah, lucky. Especially since you aren't my type anyway," I joke in an attempt to lighten the mood, and I lay a hand over my stomach. Elizabeth keeps the gun trained on me and slowly lightens up.

"Wait a minute. Are you saying…?" She starts to ask and I legitimately laugh.

"No. Heck no, I'm not," I chuckle.

"Right," Elizabeth says skeptically. She stands to her feet and walks by me to the medical room.

"Going to check on your staples?" I ask her swallowing hard.

"They're fine. There's something that I need to check," Elizabeth says keeping her back to me. She opens the door to the medical pod and steps inside. Mere seconds later she furiously exits the room aiming her gun at my face.

"Where is it! ?" She screams at me. I jump out of my seat and put my hands up.

"Elizabeth, calm down! Where's what! ?" I wind up shouting at her.

"The alien that almost burst out of me! Where is it! ?" She yells again.

"Why should I know?" I lower my voice hoping to calm her. "If it's not here then it must've gotten on Prometheus. If so then it has to be dead."

Elizabeth doesn't put down the gun. It's shaking worse than when I held it. She looks back at the medical room and then at me.

"I can understand you not trusting me Elizabeth, but what would I honestly have to gain from double crossing you now?"

This seems to get through to Elizabeth and she lowers her gun and shuts the door behind her.

"I…I'm sorry Meredith. After seeing what the Engineer's cargo could do to a dead person, I could only imagine what that creature was capable of," she apologizes.

"It's…okay. Just remember that if I die you're going to be alone on this moon."

"There's still David," she jokes

I glance over at the android and scoff. "I bet he'd be real entertaining to be around whenever he wakes up or reboots. I never liked that android to be honest."

"He understands the ship better than we do. For all we know there could be a power source in there that can give the transmitter more strength," Elizabeth says hopefully.

Hope is something we could use a lot of right now. I hate how close we are to the ship, but there is not a thing we can do besides sit here and wait.

"You look like you could use another drink," Elizabeth says to me.

"Sure why not," I respond. I pour the milk and she pours the vodka.

"To rescue," I say and we clink our clashing beverages together.

* * *

Back inside of the medical room, the alien hides flat against the bottom of the medical pod. It half emerges from its hiding place and spies on the two women. It observes its unknowing future hosts and fully crawls into view. It has grown in size. It's a surprise that the thing had managed to keep itself hidden from Elizabeth's sight.

The alien spots Meredith turning in the direction of the medical room and crawls out of sight into one of the darkest corners of the room. It'll let them continue to believe it's dead for now and strike when they least expect it. Until then it will stay hidden and continue to grow.

**A/N: Sorry for not using David in this chapter. I have to see the movie a second time (which I am) to make sure I get his characteristics down. Hope you liked this chapter. See ya!**


	2. Living Conditions

**A/N: Just reminding everyone that the entire ending climax of the film with the giant face hugger and Engineer attacking Elizabeth inside the life boat has not taken place…yet. *evil laugh*. Ok, back to the story. Enjoy and thanks to the people that reviewed! **

**Meredith's POV**

197, 198, 199, 200. I finish my pushups and my arms turn to jelly. They give out their support and I collapse to the floor; heart racing and sweat soaking my body. I roll onto my back and slowly sit straight up wiping some of the sweat away.

"Hey David. Can you pour me something to…?" I start to ask then stop.

He's still in sleep mode, of course; in the life boat's only cryo-pod I might add. It feels strange not seeing David around given how much we saw of each other back on Earth. Not that I cared really. He was always creeping around the Weyland Facility; just curiously observing whatever I did like he was a child. Then there were the times he could be downright deadly.

I knew he had something to do with whatever happened to Elizabeth's boyfriend.

"Try harder" my father ordered him. I seriously doubt that's what he had in mind. But there's no point in calling him out on it. All he will say is "I was following orders". Follow orders was all any of us did and look where we all wound up.

Since I'm on my own, I stand up and pour myself a drink; water this time. I haven't touched anything alcoholic since the first day we got stuck on this rock. Not sure why. Elizabeth on the other hand has helped herself to plenty of the vodka stored on board. Wasted does not even begin to describe her the prior night. I'm not even sure what time it was when she finally fell asleep.

I down my drink in one gulp and as I grab a towel to wipe away more sweat I hear movement from the other side of the room.

"Oooh, my aching head," Elizabeth moans. She's sprawled out on the only bed in the life boat. Seriously. You'd think they'd made this thing hospitable for more than one person.

"Had a little too much to drink last night?" I joke as Elizabeth gets into a sitting position.

"I hardly ever touched the stuff back on Earth," she answers shaking her head some. "But now that we're stuck here, I might as well try some new things."

I pour her a glass of water and drop in a couple of pills.

"This should help with the hangover," I say handing the drink to her.

"The designers thought of everything when it comes to this pod, didn't they?" She asks then takes a drink.

"Everything, but more than one cryo-pod," I complain again.

"How is David?" Elizabeth asks me.

I walk over to the pod and survey how far he's gotten in his self-repair…I really don't get how that works if he's asleep.

"Pod's been set to wake him up in about a week. Not that it will do us much good besides giving the boat another resident."

"Not like he will use up any more of the life boat's oxygen. Besides, I think we could use the company, Meredith."

"Have you ever tried making small talk with an android," I ask the doctor.

"Can't say I have, but anything is better than just sitting around and waiting for rescue," she says crossing her arms.

"It's kept me occupied."

"Really? Just sitting around here and occasionally sending out transmissions keeps you occupied?"

"There's not much to do on this life boat," I mutter.

"There's plenty to do. No point in surviving on a hostile world if you can't keep yourself entertained," Elizabeth says rubbing her forehead.

"What do you suggest?" I ask her and Elizabeth gestures to the giant monitor behind her.

"Don't suppose you have any popcorn stored in this life support module," she jokes.

"Nope. Yet another thing the makers didn't think to include," I chuckle stepping in front of the monitor. Not much else to do so why not? I tap the monitor and a long list of movies appears on screen.

"Do you have any preferences?" I ask Elizabeth.

"I am alright with anything you choose…as long as it isn't Rosemary's Baby," she comments.

"Of course not," I answer just as I was about to choose Rosemary's Baby. I shuffle through the films again eventually stopping on some James Cameron flick.

"Really?" Elizabeth dead pans at my choice of films. I turn to face her and cross my arms too.

"The more it eats up of our time spent here the better. Besides, I heard the movie is nice to look at," I said.

"Yeah, but I've heard that the story is rather lackluster," she criticizes.

"Those opinions are several decades old, Elizabeth, but hey. We get it out of the way now and we will never have to watch it again," I respond.

"You have a point there," she agrees. I plop down next to her keeping just enough distance incase she has any residual vomit left in her. While the opening credits begin to roll I look over my shoulder at the sleeping David. Sometimes I wonder just what goes on inside of that head of his.

* * *

**The Engineer's POV**

_Abominations. All of them, _I think traversing the dark corridors of my ship.

I lost track of how many days it had been since they had grounded my ship. The damage was extensive and just when I thought I finished locating the points that needed repair another would appear. It will take weeks to fix all of this by myself. And that human woman; always exploring this ship. I'd kill her now if it weren't for the injuries I sustained in the crash. I'll heal soon enough, however, and when I do I'll show her just why I despise humanity. She deserves it after what humans had done.


End file.
